Orthopedic implant related infection is a potentially catastrophic complication of orthopedic trauma surgery, often requiring extended systemic antibiotic therapy, reoperation, and hardware removal. There is always a risk of infection following any surgical procedure where the protective barrier of the skin is damaged, however when a permanent surgical implant such as an intramedullary nail or osteosynthesis plate remains in the body, the quantity of contaminating bacteria required to cause an infection is significantly reduced. The development of a system and method for local delivery of antibiotics in conjunction with an implant, such as an intramedullary nail, in which the drug delivery mechanism is not permanently attached to the implant, and which can be applied to a variety of different implants of different sizes and in different anatomical locations at the time of surgery could greatly improve the effectiveness of treatment involving orthopedic trauma surgery.